1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a system for predicting the thickness of a battery and a method for predicting battery thickness.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, due to development of an information technology (IT), various mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet PC are rapidly launched. Thicknesses of the mobile devices tend to be reduced in order to improve designs and convenience. In order to satisfy demands of customers, it is important to secure a degree of thickness precision of batteries.